


Starry Night

by Teitatoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 2nd Anniversary, M/M, happy anniversary vrp, voborabopabo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teitatoo/pseuds/Teitatoo
Summary: The Ceo wanted them to prepare a special songs for the tour, so they did. Jihoon just made Soonyoung's and his unforgettable.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29
Collections: Songs Inspired





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's Voborabopabo groupchat 2nd anniversary and a Soonhoon day too! So I decided to celebrate it with this fic, I got an idea for a few days ago while listening to 'Starry night' by Zhou Mi and Ryeowook, and thought "How would it look like if svt would perform it?" and bam! 
> 
> I'm sorry as it's not beta-ed (like any other work of mine tbh...) ~ 
> 
> I also strongly recommend listening to the song while reading (I will add a little note as to when it's best to start the song, but you can listen to it during the whole fic)  
> I would also like to say a big thank you to my Turtle, Yle. Your help is really highly appreciated!

The room was full of people talking among themselves. Everyone was excited as they could finally complete the plans for Seventeen’s new world tour. After the pandemic slowly gave way to normal life again and people started to get vaccinated, the countries opened their borders. The company decided it’s already safe, and so the planning started. The time came for the last meeting.

The vice-president came in and shushed everyone, as he placed a folder on the table. When everyone settled, he began speaking.

“The Ceo couldn’t do it today unfortunately, as he has somewhere very urgent to be. But we have an important thing to share with you. He asked me to deliver the message though.”

Every person in the room was focused on the vice-president. The members were sitting at the table, all close to each other. The ones helping them on the preparations of the tour huddled close to them. 

“After discussing with the holders, it was decided that besides the special stages you prepared, it would be best if we could also add another kind of special stages. Due to the cancelling part of your previous tour, the Ceo would like you to prepare ‘compensation special stages’. In those cities that were cancelled previously we will add one song, in every city - a different one.

We are aware we don’t really have much time, so the Ceo suggested that you will just make a cover. We don’t want to impose on you neither the songs nor who will perform them. So please, talk it through among yourselves, choose the songs and if you’ll find some time already, you can start practicing. We will have a meeting after the Seoul concerts, so you can share it with us then. We will ensure you can perform them. The rest is up to you.”

The meeting continued, as the vice-president started reminding them of the set list, asking again about the practices, and so on. Jihoon tuned it down, knowing that Cheol was handling the situation for now. He tapped Soonyoung’s thigh, as he was sitting next to him, and when he got the olders attention, he smiled. Soonyoung, understanding the quiet question, nodded his head slightly. They will sing together.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Can we sing a ballad, Jihoonie? Our fans want us to sing one for so long already!” They were sitting in Soonyoung’s bedroom, or more like Jihoon was lying on his bed, playing a game on his phone, as the other was busy looking for an outfit for their little outing later. Jihoon hummed, beating the level.

“Sure. I want to sing a ballad with you too.”

Soonyoung smiled sweetly, when he looked back at his boyfriend lying comfortable and lovely on his own bed. Lately they couldn’t spend as much time together as they wanted. The preparations were at their peak, and making sure everything was perfect was their priority. They still were often together, but being tired while kissing was something that could lead only to sleepy breathing against each other. 

“What would you want to sing, Jihoonie?” The man in question looked at him, licked his lips and shrugged.

“Don’t know. We can find something tomorrow?”

Soonyoung nodded and after placing his white shirt and favourite jeans on a chair standing next to the wardrobe, he ran to his other half, threw himself onto the bed and hugged the younger.

“I love you!” Soonyoung nuzzled into Jihoon’s neck, as the other whispered the words back.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


After three tiring days of concerts they could finally rest a bit. Jihoon was dozing off on his bed again, and Soonyoung let him, as it was only something past nine a.m. They went to sleep around 3 a.m., because the Ceo bought them a late night dinner, and how can they say no to a free meal? Soonyoung was surprised himself that he was up, probably some of the adrenaline still running through his system. But when he woke up, feeling warm but tired, still aching, Jihoon’s leg draped over his stomach, the man himself almost falling down the side of the bed. He pulled him closer and tried to go back to sleep, but after several minutes of being too hot, he slowly untangled their limbs and got up. After a short trip to the toilet he decided he’ll just sleep later, and choose to finally select their special-special song. They had a few already, but still haven’t decided on the right one. What would their fans like to hear them sing? It was still a few days to the meeting, so they might even manage to practice the song already.

The first proposition was _Everytime_ , the ost from Descendants of the Sun. Though the song was nice, had a very pleasant vibe and the lyrics just covered what they wanted, they both wished to sing the special song not only to each other, but also for their fans. And after the meeting when the members decided who and where would sing, and the draw decided they got Germany, singing in Korean was a little bit of a stretch, as not many people would understand right away what they wanted to convey. And he didn’t want to tell that to Jihoon, but he found this song too sweet to sing it himself. 

Their second choice was _Stuck with you_ by Ariana Grande and Justin Bieber. That was Soonyoung’s favourite on their list, not too sweet, not too bold, and the message hidden in the song could be interpreted in a very platonic way. The company was still against them revealing anything about their relationship, so it could do. Jihoon liked it a lot too. And Soonyoung knew the younger already prepared the distribution of lyrics for them. He looked at his sleeping boyfriend, lying like a starfish with his mouth open. He giggled to himself at the sight, and went back to looking through the songs.

There’s also _Make You Feel My Love_ by Garth Brooks, with such beautiful lyrics, they immediately fell in love with it, and it might be Soonyoung's favourite too, so what, sue him for having two favourites. In fact he couldn’t decide which one he likes better. The lyrics with the last mentioned were really personal, something he would love to dedicate to his love, but maybe more in the safety of their bedroom. He felt bare while listening to it, imagining singing it. 

Jihoon also decided to add _Never enough_ from The Greatest Showman, said Soonyoung could pull this off. He had doubts but the younger loves it, so he let him. Once Soonyoung even catched him singing it in the empty practice room, while trying to twirl like a ballerina. Again, it’s not like he would dare to tell him that. Still, in Soonyoung’s opinion it would be ideal, if Jihoon was to sing it alone. Oh, how ideal would it be.

Another very satisfying song would be _Wind Beneath My Wings_ by Bette Midler. Soonyoung loved the lyrics, as again it was amazing as a dedication for their Carats, but also to each other. But Jihoon didn’t like the music that much, and if they wanted to choose it, he was determined to make his own instrumental. Which might not really take that much time, but Soonyoung really didn’t want him to work any more than he absolutely had to.

“What are you doing?” He felt hands rest on his shoulders that almost made him jump from his chair and attack. He looked up at the culprit, who was smiling tenderly at him. Soonyoung calmed down his heart and returned the smile, then he waved the paper he was just browsing. 

“Why are you up, Jihoonie? You should rest more.” Soonyoung knew he was whining, and he knew Jihoon would retort with the same thing, and he did, smiling cheekily. The older man just shook his head and took one of Jihoon’s hands in his own, kissing it softly.

“Have you eaten, dear? Come on, let’s grab something.” Jihoon pulled him up and out of the room. In the shared kitchen Wonwoo and Mingyu were already eating something in take out boxes. They waved at each other, as Jihoon pushed his boyfriend onto one of the free stools, and began preparing their cereal. For a few moments it was quiet, all of them still tired from the concerts, and savouring the silence. It was Wonwoo who started a new conversation.

“Have you two decided on the song yet?” Soonyoung shook his head and sighed. Jihoon caressed his back reassuringly and placed his head on top of his boyfriend’s, still drawing small circles on his back.

“I was thinking about _‘Make you feel my love_ ’. We like it a lot, right?” Soonyoung nodded and smiled. After all, what Jihoonie wants, Jihoonie gets.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“No.” 

The Ceo, in Soonyoung’s opinion, was in a bad mood that day. He already said no to Jeonghan and Joshua’s choice, changing it immediately to another song, that he was sure neither of the two even knew. And while Jihoon and him were talking about their proposition, he could already tell it would not be approved. He got a sour aftertaste. The vice-president said they will not dictate anything for them. They really were fools to believe that.

“How about instead of a love song, you will sing a heart-breaking ballad? The fans never experienced anything like this from you two. I’m sure they’re gonna be delighted.”

And just like that they got back to the starting point. They sat back on their chairs, feeling a little bit dejected. Seungcheol was looking at them warily, ready to fight for their choice, but both of them just shook their heads at him. It was pointless with the way they were rejected. It was obvious that the Ceo was afraid of them making anyone too suspicious. Jihoon felt the anger rising in him, but as soon as he felt a hand gripping his, and saw the tender smile of his lover, everything become a bit more bearable. They will make it good.

The rest of the meeting went in a blurr, both of them having their heads empty, only holding onto each other tighter. All of the group went back home, Jeonghan cursing out the company from time to time. Neither Soonyoung nor Jihoon were surprised, their hyung was excited to perform that song, they even started preparing already. 

“And he said, he’d rather us sing in Korean? We all clearly wanted the fans to feel closer to us. This is not the way! I hope he has diarrhea tomorrow! What a prick. _We won’t impose_ MY ASS!” 

Both Shua and Seungcheol were trying to calm him down, not like it was helping much. Jihoon tugged at Soonyoung’s hand and pointed in the general direction of the bedrooms. The older nodded and quietly, they made their way to Soonyoung’s room.

“What now?”

Jihoon looked at him with a troubled expression. Right, what would they do now? Thoughts were running around his head, as one started becoming more and more clear with every moment.

“Wait! What was that duet song from SuJu hyungs you were listening to some time ago?”

Soonyoung looked puzzled for a moment, but then his expression brightened, a small smile appearing on his face.

“Starry Night. But you think Pledis would.. from SM?” Jihoon just grinned devilishly, then giggled making such a strange contrast to the expression just moments ago, Soonyoung was afraid the younger lost it.

“They said to choose, and they would take care of it, right? Let’s choose this one, and refuse to search for any more.” The glint in his eyes made Soonyoung laugh a little, nodding his head and hugging his boyfriend close.

“Let’s.” Was all he said with amusement still clear in his voice.

Jihoon cuddled close to the other, hiding his face in Soonyoung’s neck. “The song is very pretty.”

After he said that, Jihoon nodded to himself and smiled, a plan already forming in his head. The Ceo was afraid of them making any move during a love song. But joke’s on him, because who would think about Jihoon making a move during a break up song? He giggled again, and closed his eyes, not caring anymore about still being in his clothes. Soonyoung’s touch making him relax and happy.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“And then, we will face each other and sing the final verse, like we are begging the other to not go.” Jihoon was never this thrilled to show his members the hard work he put into something, and he absolutely loved letting them listen to his finished songs. That feeling of excitement was almost intoxicating. He could see Soonyoung trying to be professional, but failing miserably due to Jihoon making him smile all the time. But the funniest thing was the members’ reactions. Seungcheol was almost vibrating in his seat by the wall, ready to jump up and hug them, or maybe cry. Jeonghan was grinning mischievously, probably seeing right through Jihoon already. Jisoo was no better, smiling like a madman. Seungkwan and Seokmin were both holding each other's hands, nearly sobbing, while Vernon and Chan were judging them hard, masking their own wet eyes with disgusted faces. Minghao looked like he had a million moves to suggest them, already seeing the ending result inside his head. Jun and Wonwoo were giggling quietly to themselves, recreating the lingering brushes of hands over and over again, while Mingyu was draped over Wonwoo with a sad smile and tears silently running down his cheeks. The managers, vice-pres., and other creative directors all smiling slightly, some trying to stop tears from falling.

“I think that’s an amazing performance you’re gonna have. It’s clear you two worked hard on it. I think we all agree that it must be approved, right?” The vice-president smiled at them, as the members erupted into shouts, Seungcheol finally able to run up to them and tackle them both into a hug. They are really gonna make it big, Jihoon thought then. And that thought never changed, even when he was standing backstage, two noonas adjusting his black shirt and make-up. His hair was styled back, exposing his forehead, the shirt flowing down his body, the front of it tucked into his black jeans. The shirt was probably his favourite part of this outfit, sewn with a thin but warm material, with some see-through stripes going from the top of it to the bottom, exposing slightly some of his body. The two top buttons undone. It was making him feel sexy, even if that wasn’t the purpose of the song. Still , he wanted to look handsome for his love singing right beside him. Soonyoung was in similar clothes, though his shirt was dark blue, resembling the night sky, some little diamonds on it, reflecting the light here and there. They were given the one minute warning, as another noona came to put the few strands of Soonyoung’s hair into place. 

_[/AN: It's an amazing moment to start up the[song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Vli3asCZQY)! <3 /]_

When they went out onto the scene, it was dark. He was on the left side of it, while Soonyoung was on the right. He stopped in a previously agreed spot and waited for the music to start. When he finally heard the guitar, he started singing and the light landed directly onto when he was standing. He made his way closer to the centre and fans, as he was singing passionately about a lost love searching for its other half. The screen behind him was shimmering with an image of a night sky and stars filling it, sometimes a falling star cutting through it, as other little lights were appearing and disappearing. He slowly went to the centre and stopped, looking up like he was watching the sight above him, filled with a whole galaxy. Soonyoung was still swallowed with darkness, waiting for the chorus to end. When he looked down again and smiled, the light following him turned off, and Soonyoung started to sing with a soft voice. The fans screamed, realising they’re finally getting a duet from the power couple. The older one looked over the arena, his smile appearing for a moment, and then he concentrated on the meaning of the words he was singing. Jihoon smiled, seeing Soonyoung, glistening in the light, coming closer to him. The shirt was amazing on him, making him look like a whole universe walking on earth. He made some tragic movements, actually suggested by Minghao. It resembled choreography a little, with slow graceful moves that Soonyoung was so effortlessly showing while still singing. When the part _“You’re my starry night_ ” came, more lights were turned on, so half of the scene was illuminated. Soonyoung, looking at him, reached for his hand, and Jihoon almost started crying. He scolded himself as he knew this was coming, but nothing prepared him for seeing Soonyoung this beautiful, looking like a real sky full of stars, smiling delicately at him. 

When they started singing the bridge together, they let go of each other's hands, taking a few steps back and turning more to the front, so they were facing Carats. Jihoon took a hold of the shirt just right over his heart and bended a little, finishing the high note. It became quiet for a moment, and then the fans erupted in screams. Jihoon couldn’t see them but he was sure some of them were ugly crying, as he himself almost wanted to do so. 

When they started to sing again, they looked at each other, singing everything they oh so wanted to never happen to them. They were mirroring each other's movements, Jihoon following what Soonyoug was doing like a real shadow. After a moment the older started coming closer to him, when his part of “ _You’re my shining star_ ” came. And before Jihoon knew, a single tear escaped his right eye, hidden from the fans, but not from Soonyoung. The older one smiled at him and slowly came closer. And as Jihoon sang “ _Don’t leave me, please. It won’t change, you’re my..”_ Soonyoung wiped the tear trail on his right cheek, but didn’t let his hand fall down, moving it to the side of his neck, as Jihoon continued singing with “ _My love, my love, my love_ ”, while Soonyoung was smiling at him, singing the other part. They got even closer, looking deep into the other’s eyes, nearly forgetting there are fans watching them, and with the “ _my night_ ” part, their foreheads touched. Jihoon sang the last “ _ooh_ ” and moved the microphone down, while reaching for Soonyoung with the other hand, and crushed their lips together. The fans started shouting and clapping, as the lights were turned off almost immediately. The members came out from the backstage, running to them and gathering in a big group hug. It wasn’t completely dark because the fans turned on their lightsticks, so when they ended the kiss he could see Soonyoung’s wide smile. They were gonna hear from the Ceo, and Jihoon knew the scolding would be very long. But was it worth it? Absolutely.


End file.
